


Свет и тень

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Чтобы привести Бога-покровителя домой, нужны двое: свет и тень. Ибо без тени нет света, а без света не бывать и тени.





	Свет и тень

**Author's Note:**

> беты rumble fish и .Аль.

Во время церемонии Кагеяма не предложил Цукишиме ни имени, ни приветствия, только хмуро рассматривал его, спрятав за спиной руки.

Первое было в порядке вещей, Цукишима и сам бы не назвал ему своего, как не назвал бы никому другому, а вот второе — уже вопиющая грубость, которую себе обычно никто не позволял. Цукишима, отвесивший поклон по всем правилам — не слишком низкий, но и не выдающий того, что никакого уважения к Кагеяме он на самом деле не испытывал, — почувствовал себя глупо и даже слегка разозлился. Что он вытворяет, этот выскочка, после того, как Цукишима приветствовал его при всех.

Эта встреча была, разумеется, не первой. В таком маленьком городе, как их, невозможно прожить жизнь и не встретиться хотя бы раз, не пройти друг мимо друга на главной улице, не пересечься взглядами. Невозможно друг о друге не знать в городке, где все обо всех знают.

По пути домой Цукишима каждый вечер проходил мимо мастерской Кагеямы. Сам Цукишима закрывался к часу собаки, Кагеяма же предпочитал работать до заката. Сквозь окна ничего было не разглядеть, только собственное отражение стало ответом на его тщетное любопытство, но Цукишима все равно продолжал смотреть, будто надеялся, что однажды что-то изменится. Будто не знал, что стекло зачаровано на совесть. Будто не сам его зачаровал за более чем щедрую плату. То был единственный раз, когда они с Кагеямой столкнулись ближе, чем прохожие, что случайно задевают друг друга в толпе, торопливо бормочут извинения и расходятся каждый своим путем. Но и тогда Кагеяма не явился лично, а отправил посыльного, который очень подробно изложил Цукишиме все требования «мастера Кагеямы» и, понизив голос, добавил, что все это должно остаться между ними. Между ними — это между Цукишимой, посыльным, который вел себя слишком важно для этой работы, и Кагеямой, человеком, которому некогда встречаться с простолюдинами.

На главной площади собрался почти весь город. Люди обступили их с Кагеямой плотным кольцом. Всем наверняка просто хотелось поглазеть, но Цукишима видел в этом лишь желание, осознанное или нет, не допустить их с Кагеямой побега.

Бежать было от чего, да только смысла не было.

Он вздохнул тяжело — усталость после бессонной ночи брала свое. Ночью гремел фестиваль Наступления весны — время, когда никому не сомкнуть глаз. Песни и танцы, сомнительное веселье. Десятки лавочек с едой, развлечения, сладости в форме цветов, что еще не расцвели, статуэтки и маски вечно отсутствующего Бога, зажженные бумажные фонарики, ушедшие в предвесеннее черное небо. Фонарики, так и не уплывшие в черное море: из-за прилива их раз за разом прибивало к берегу, пока соль не пропитала бумагу, а огоньки внутри совсем не погасли, и никакие чары уже не могли зажечь их снова.

К утру старейшины собрали молодых. Поставили в два ряда, один к одному, спиной к спине, как свет и тень. Кагеяма в своем праздничном темно-синем одеянии, не стесняясь, оперся на спину Цукишимы, а у того под пристальным вниманием города уже не находилось ни сил, ни желания что-то с этим делать. Тепло, такое непривычное среди рассветной прохлады, окатило спину, тронуло шею. Волоски на затылке тут же встали дыбом, кожу защекотало мурашками, и Цукишима едва не поежился. Он лучше прочих знал, что это всего лишь реакция на перепад температуры, не имевшая ничего общего с Кагеямой. Но, наверное, уже тогда, стоя в свете заколдованных фонарей, с не-своей тенью позади, чьи широкие рукава то и дело задевали его пальцы, Цукишима понял, что сегодня наконец настал его черед.

Вот уже три года, как он вместе с остальными выходил на деревянный помост, крепко сбитый из досок негорящего белого дуба, и стоял там, стоял, затаив дыхание, а потом, когда все заканчивалось, спускался, зная, что теперь у него в запасе есть еще один год. Всего лишь год, да и тот отведен на ожидание неизбежного.

Цукишима даже не вздрогнул, когда старейшина подошел к нему, положил свои усохшие руки, больше похожие на кости, обтянутые кожей, что вот-вот сползет, ему на плечи. Не один раз он уже видел, как это случалось с другими. Вместо того, чтобы поддаться тяжести обманчиво дряхлых рук, Цукишима упрямо расправил плечи еще сильнее. Уголок губ старейшины приподнялся.

И сказано было: давным-давно Бог-покровитель приказал старейшине присматривать за городом в его отсутствие, а потом забрал его глаза, чтобы через них даже с края земли видеть все, что происходит. У старика были пустые глазницы, и все же Цукишиме казалось, что сама бездна всматривается ему в лицо.

— Ты, — вот и все, что сказал старик, даже не повышая голоса, но это простое «ты» громыхнуло на всю площадь. Эхом отозвалось оно и с ряда позади — там тоже выбрали. Цукишима хотел бы оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, с кем ему предстоит уйти в море, да не мог: старейшина все еще держал его плечи и его взгляд.

Толпа — после мгновения тишины — зашелестела, зашипела, похожая на рассерженные волны. Цукишима знал, о чем они говорят. Цукишима знал, на кого они смотрят. Бездна отвернула свой взор от него лишь для того, чтобы уступить честь многоликому, многоглазому чудовищу.

Неслыханно, шептались они. Его блеклого света не хватит, чтобы привести Бога-покровителя домой. Значит, скверный будет год, тяжелый. Все, как и предсказала старуха Мусуби, гадая на рыбьих внутренностях не далее, чем три дня назад. Рыба, которую она пустила на потроха для гадания, выглядела крупной и сочной, а внутри оказалась гнилой.

Ну и пусть, неожиданно зло подумал Цукишима. Поделом вам. За свой украденный месяц, за свою, возможно, украденную жизнь, я возьму у вас этот год и сделаю его невыносимым.

Ударили в колокол, что стоял посреди площади, ударили тонкими железными прутьями: иначе было не извлечь из него звук, не разбить его безмолвие. Он — единственное, что осталось от разрушенного храма со времен, когда Бог-покровитель едва ступил на их земли и взял обет защищать их от любых бед, будь то захватчики, болезни или голод.

Звон колокола означал: решено.

Совсем немного прошло времени, как с берега принесло ответный сигнал — истошный гудок корабля. Смотрители в порту уже знают, что старейшины выбрали. К моменту окончания церемонии они будут готовы.

Под бой барабанов, легкий поначалу, неторопливый, молодые, которым в этот раз улыбнулась удача, начали спускаться с помоста. Старейшина убрал руки и отступил, становясь по правую сторону от Цукишимы, но тот не смел обернуться. Вместо этого он продолжал смотреть на уходящих. На сердце полегчало, когда он увидел среди них Ямагучи, его чуть сутулую спину, волосы, перевязанные шелковой лентой у шеи. Ямагучи не должен был, но все-таки бросил на Цукишиму взгляд через плечо. Что-то в нем было — ожидание ли, сожаление ли. Жалость. Цукишима сжал кулаки. Такой взгляд ему не хотелось видеть, но и для этого оказалось слишком поздно, повернуть время вспять не под силу даже Богу.

Они шли один за другим, мучительно медленно, едва переставляя ноги от усталости и облегчения, и Цукишима считал их по головам и по одеждам. На лице каждого из них читалось: «Это не я». «Время еще есть». Цукишима глядел в них, как в зеркало, и видел себя — год, два, три назад.

Ячи стояла рядом с Ямагучи, вцепившись в его локоть, вот-вот готовая расплакаться, но и она наверняка мысленно благодарила Бога-покровителя за то, что он не взял ни Ямагучи, ни ее. Забавно, не сдержал улыбки Цукишима, что благодарят они того, кого должны бы ненавидеть.

Бой барабанов оборвался так резко, что воцарившаяся после тишина оглушила едва ли не сильнее. Рядом не оставалось никого. Позади — лишь тень, пока безымянная: до тех пор, пока Цукишима не посмотрит ей в глаза, и неважно, знал ли он ее имя на самом деле. Ему хотелось, чтобы так оставалось как можно дольше.

Ничего и никогда не бывало так, как ему того хотелось.

Кагеяма вышел вперед, остановился по левую сторону от Цукишимы. Он был ближе, чем во время случайной встречи. Ближе, чем во время неслучайного заказа стекла. Ближе, чем когда привалился к нему спиной, хоть сейчас между ними и оставалось расстояние порядка ладони.

Цукишима покосился на него: Кагеяма смотрел перед собой и держался прямо. Выражение его лица, по обыкновению мрачное, совершенно не изменилось, будто его и не заботило то, что его выбрали.

На горизонте заалело небо, прочертив дорожку к берегу через чернильное, вечно неспокойное море. Первые лучи солнца коснулись волос Кагеямы, таких же черных, как и вода. Тень уже пробралась внутрь и пустила там корни — а, быть может, была внутри всегда.

Почему именно ты, мысленно спрашивал Цукишима, вглядываясь в профиль Кагеямы. Почему же именно ты?

Но тень так и не ответила.

***

Во время церемонии Кагеяма не предложил ему ни приветствия, ни имени — лишь легкий кивок головой, который Цукишима мог бы упустить, отведи он взгляд хоть на мгновение.

Кагеяма так и не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как встал рядом с Цукишимой, показав зевакам свое лицо. Он молчал, даже когда их обоих взяли под руки и сопроводили к толпе, а Бог-покровитель улыбался им с масок в первых рядах. 

Речь, которую произносил старейшина, не менялась из года в год, и Цукишима перестал слушать ее примерно тогда же, когда это понял. Все, что ему нужно было, — вовремя вынырнуть из задумчивости и отдать старейшине свое согласие и капельку крови. Ответить единственно возможное «да», когда его спросят, готов ли он освещать путь Богу-покровителю до тех пор, пока его собственный свет не иссякнет.

— Да, — безразлично протянул Цукишима, когда вопрос все же прозвучал. Его уже не беспокоило, что подумают, сколь неуважительным сочтут его тон. О нем и без того были невысокого мнения. Он, возможно, и подходил их требованиям как создатель зеркал, но как источник силы считался негодным. В конце концов, луна не может светить самостоятельно, ее удел — отражать чужой свет. Теми же тревогами горожане делились в тот день, когда брат Цукишимы ушел в море, только они сами, вероятно, об этом уже забыли. Как забыли и о том, что Бог тогда все же нашел дорогу к дому и весь год выдался урожайным. Но Цукишима помнил.

— Даю слово. — Голос Кагеямы, низкий, чуть охрипший, прорвался сквозь пелену мыслей. Что он пообещал, Цукишима знал и так: «Беречь свет, ибо без тени нет света, а без света не бывать и тени». 

Как, должно быть, горько горожанам потерять своего единственного вяжущего. Но их беды всегда недолговечны. Они погорюют, может, с часок, а потом решат, что это к лучшему и что Бог-покровитель щедро вознаграждает тех, кто помогает ему. Никто не знает канатное дело лучше, чем Кагеяма, но и Кагеяме они со временем найдут замену, как находили всем до него. С Цукишимой будет проще: к подобному исходу он сам все подготовил. Хоть Цукишима никогда ему этого и не говорил, но Ямагучи уже готов занять его место. Он овладел искусством создания зеркал в полной мере: материал поддавался его чарам с охотой, и даже зеркала, что обманывают своих хозяев, получались у него все лучше и лучше с каждой попыткой.

Вновь ударили в колокол, и ветер принес с берега второй гудок. Дальше наступала та часть церемонии, которую Цукишиме еще не доводилось видеть, поскольку он всегда уходил с толпой, что начинала утренние празднества. 

Они с Кагеямой остались вдвоем — если не считать стражу чуть поодаль, что внимательно следила за каждым их шагом.

Кагеяма наконец заговорил:

— Цукишима. 

Это прозвучало, как «я давно знаю о тебе».

— Величество.

«Я о тебе тоже знаю, и ты мне не по душе», — вот что он имел в виду. «Величество» — прозвище, придуманное еще в те времена, когда Кагеяма был подмастерьем. Его тогдашние товарищи нашли отличный способ выказывать свое презрение, поскольку оскорблять напрямую были не готовы. Не такое уж обидное прозвище, Цукишима бы им, вероятно, гордился. Но не Кагеяма.

Хмурое, но отрешенное выражение его лица треснуло, как фарфоровая маска, которую уронили наземь. Тень набежала на глаза, словно предупреждая не играть с огнем. Теперь, когда они оба отдали свою кровь, тень стала только сильнее.

— Не называй меня так, — велел Кагеяма и, казалось, хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдруг вздрогнул, заморгал часто, словно самообладание вернулось к нему так же резко, как и покинуло. Тень рассеялась, уползла на свое место, как ни в чем не бывало, но стоило Цукишиме хоть раз увидеть трещину, ее уже ничем не скроешь.

— Тебе не напугать меня, величество, — улыбнулся Цукишима.

Кагеяма дернул плечом.

— Я и не собирался. Кто виноват, что ты такой пугливый?

— Кто виноват, что ты такой глупый?

Так легко было называть его глупцом. Так легко было произносить: в е л и ч е с т в о, словно внутри Цукишимы жило нечто, которое только этого и ждало, а теперь, ликуя, вырвалось на волю. И пока весь город праздновал приход весны, у этого нечто был свой праздник. Было бы это так же легко — разговаривать с Кагеямой, — не свяжи их одно на двоих обещание? Этого уже не узнать.

— Я что-то сделал тебе? — спросил Кагеяма таким голосом, будто давно свыкся с мыслью, что сделал что-то каждому и у каждого теперь есть к нему счеты.

Цукишима оторопел на мгновение. Прямого вопроса он не ожидал, а следовало бы. Тот Кагеяма, которого он успел узнать, наблюдая со стороны, не знал окольных путей и лазеек, всегда шел напрямик. Нелепо было бы ответить ему «да», еще более нелепо — ответить «нет».

— Поразмысли об этом, величество, — усмехнулся Цукишима. — Теперь у нас обоих будет для этого достаточно времени.

— Ты, — начал Кагеяма, изучая Цукишиму долгим взглядом, и это «ты» было совсем другим, нежели «ты» старейшины, но взгляд его все равно напомнил Цукишиме о бездне, бесконечно глубокой и бесконечно темной. — Ты думаешь, ничего не выйдет? Что мы не сумеем вернуться?

Цукишима похолодел и уставился на Кагеяму, не таясь. Держать далее лицо вдруг показалось ему невозможным, руки сковало желанием схватить Кагеяму за грудки, сжать пальцы так сильно, чтобы мягкая темно-синяя ткань затрещала.

В тот год, когда его брат ушел в море, а по истечению своего срока — не вернулся, как не возвращался никто из его предшественников, Цукишима совсем не удивился. Прошел месяц, отведенный на ритуал. Утром смотрители отправили буксир за судном, что стояло за пятнадцать миль от берега. Уже после обеда раздался сигнал о возвращении корабля, но не о возвращении людей. Цукишима закончил работу, не нарушая привычный ритм. Долго подготавливал все к следующему дню. Пошел домой той же дорогой, что и всегда, взглянул на себя мимоходом в отражении окон мастерской Кагеямы. Увидел свое лицо. Оно ничем не отличалось от его обычного. Лицо человека, которому все равно.

Той же ночью брат приснился ему, истощенный, с белым, как от праздничных белил, лицом и впалыми щеками. Воды чернильного моря пенились у его ног. Брат спросил: «Ты ведь подумал, что, естественно, ничего не выйдет?». Не обвинял и не укорял, просто спросил очень мягко, а со всем остальным Цукишима справился сам, все додумал, сложил, сам выдвинул себе обвинения.

С тех пор он ни разу не назвал брата по имени, ни мысленно, ни, тем более, вслух, и говорил себе, что отпустил его, но понимал: это неправда. От стыда — это от стыда Цукишима не назвал брата по имени ни разу с тех пор.

Откуда Кагеяма мог знать, что именно этот вопрос заставит Цукишиму встрепенуться? Он лихорадочно размышлял: бывают ли такие совпадения? Кагеяма, быть может, простодушно спросил, не имея в виду ничего дурного. А быть может, тень, что живет на свете с тех времен, как появился их мир, умеет заглядывать в человеческие души, а потом извлекать оттуда необходимое.

— С чего ты взял? — совладал с голосом Цукишима. 

Кагеяма снова пожал плечами, будто ему нечего больше сказать. Цукишима обманулся этим жестом.

— Я вернусь. Если не можешь помочь, то хотя бы не мешай. 

Кагеяма коротко поклонился, прежде чем обернуться резко и кивнуть головой одному из стражников, будто тот был не надзирателем его, а личной охраной. Именно здесь и сейчас Кагеяма решил это сделать — ответить поклоном на поклон. 

Стражник последовал за ним безропотно, оставив Цукишиму на своего товарища. 

— Вы готовы начать приготовления, мастер Цукишима? — учтиво поинтересовался тот, но Цукишима все смотрел Кагеяме вслед. На то, как стражник шел позади него на почтительном расстоянии, на то, как ткань одежды легко касалась щиколоток при ходьбе, на высоко поднятую голову. 

И без того слабый перезвон брони удалявшегося стражника стал почти неслышим. Шаги же Кагеямы были бесшумными с самого начала.

— Да, — помолчав немного, ответил Цукишима. 

Поговорив с Кагеямой, он понял одно: пусть они движутся в одном направлении, пусть поклялись делать одно, стремятся они к разным вещам.

Потому что, дав обещание привести Бога домой и скрепив его кровью, Цукишима пообещал не только старейшинам, но и себе тоже: в этот город он не вернется никогда.

***

Корабль уже ждал их в порту на закате, торжественно украшенный лентами, фонарями и заколдованными поддельными цветами, что не имеют ни запаха, ни силы и увянут на исходе следующего дня. Его ярко-красный корпус хорошо выделялся на фоне воды и пылал сильнее, чем закатное небо. Под синей полосой, что опоясывала его, читалось название, уже не раз стертое почти до забытья и не раз восстановленное: «Северный ветер».

От смешанного запаха гнилых водорослей, рыбы, скопления людей, который разносился вокруг, сплетаясь с соленым воздухом, Цукишиму, как обычно, замутило, а потом он привык. Он редко выходил к причалам, но когда все же выходил, неизменно поражался зловонию — и тут же о нем забывал. Этим порт напоминал их маленький, вонючий город, где все барахтались в грязи, но давно перестали это замечать.

На причалы высыпали люди, теснились там и толкались, стараясь получше разглядеть отправление корабля. Их с Кагеямой немногие пожитки и припасы, которых хватит на три месяца, уже загрузили на борт. Провизии для них не пожалели, отвели в три раза больше необходимого. 

За то короткое время, что они с Кагеямой были порознь, тот успел переодеться в свою обычную рабочую одежду: в простые брюки да рубаху. Это время — без него — следовало ценить, больше такого не будет. Весь в черном, Кагеяма походил на ворона, принявшего человеческое обличье. Ворона, что принес дурную весть или проклятье. Он о чем-то переговаривался с носильщиками, которые пригибались под тяжестью взваленного на них груза, но один за другим переносили ящики по трапу, опущенному на причал.

Цукишима ни капли не сомневался: в ящиках были огромные мотки ниток, веревки, укрепляющие растворы и настойки, инструменты. Даже на борту корабля Кагеяма не намеревался прекращать работу. Цукишима усмехнулся про себя: он тоже не собирался томиться от безделья. Его собственные ящики, заколдованные на прочность, подняли одними из первых, покряхтев от натуги, поругавшись, пару раз едва не упустив несколько в воду. За всем этим Цукишима наблюдал и бровью не поведя, хотя в другое время возможная потеря материалов встревожила бы его не на шутку.

Солнце стремительно садилось, еще совсем немного — и две тонкие мачты «Северного ветра» затеряются среди беззвездной ночи. Никто бы в здравом уме не покинул берега в темноте, когда небо и вода сливаются в сплошной черный занавес, что опускается над миром. В этом месте нужно невероятное мастерство даже для того, чтобы пройти по фарватеру, заранее обозначенному бакенами и отмеченному на всех картах. В их городе этому с детства обучаются все без исключений, но Кагеяма и здесь сумел выделиться. Цукишиме раньше не доводилось ходить с ним под одним парусом, но слухи о том, каким выдающимся рулевым Кагеяма мог бы стать, подайся он в императорский флот, не утихали очень долго. 

Цукишима поднялся на борт последним. Впереди только и мелькнуло размытое движение — это Кагеяма, не теряя времени, ушел на мостик. Цукишима же остановился рядом с флагштоком. Последнее, что им оставалось перед отплытием: поднять флаг, семь красных линий на белом фоне, что символизировали свет. Ветер, усилившийся с тех пор, как на причале началась процессия, трепал белую ткань, та едва далась Цукишиме в руки, хоть и была прочно прикреплена к флагштоку. Ветер не отберет ее так просто.

Флаг неторопливо пополз вверх. Цукишиме будто хотелось оттянуть миг отплытия. Это естественный ответ, когда впереди море, полное акул, а позади — город, в котором акул не меньше.

— Эй, Цукишима! — заорал Кагеяма, перекрикивая порывы ветра. Куда только подевались вся его молчаливость и вежливая мрачность? — Поторапливайся!

Цукишима не любил повышать голос. Частично именно из-за этого ему настолько не понравилось служить на корабле: там чем луженее глотка, тем лучше. Если можешь день и ночь петь песни и орать на палубе, то тебя, считай, примут за своего.

Но как тут откажешь, когда капитан приказывает? Цукишима закончил с поднятием флага и кисло отдал честь, едва коснувшись лба кончиками пальцев. Он рассчитывал, что Кагеяма увидит, и не прогадал. Тень всегда хорошо видит в темноте. 

Кагеяма кивнул ему — и свет внутри Цукишимы различил этот жест.

***

Путь их будет недолгим, если все пройдет без неприятностей. Уже одна эта мысль насторожила Цукишиму, который щурился, пытаясь рассмотреть карту. Где-то за его спиной маячили огни города — наверняка сцеплялись друг с другом, а затем опять расплывались. Цукишима мог предполагать, что вид отдаляющегося города станет для него лучшим видом в мире, но упорно отказывался оборачиваться и смотреть.

— Тебе точно не нужна карта? — спросил он у Кагеямы с подозрением, лишь бы что-то сказать. Он хорошо знал, что слухи не врали: Кагеяма действительно был из тех счастливчиков, которые способны пройти к косе с закрытыми глазами. — Я могу быть уверен, что ты не посадишь нас на мель в первые же пять минут?

— Не нужна, — прорычал Кагеяма. Цукишиму более чем удовлетворял такой ответ, но Кагеяма на этом не остановился. — Ты всегда такой дотошный? Никогда не слышал о том, что рулевого за работой нельзя злить?

— То есть ты все-таки собираешься посадить нас на мель? — Цукишима почти улыбался. Ветер снова усилился, вплетался в его короткие волосы, проникал под свободную одежду, а особенно сильные порывы почти хлестали по щекам. Не иначе, как горожане молились за то, чтобы дрянная погода преследовала их по пятам. Цукишима ненавидел выходить в море, будь его воля, ноги бы его не было ни здесь, ни на берегу. Будь его воля, он был бы где-нибудь как можно дальше отсюда — и все-таки он почти улыбался. Кагеяма, которому волосы постоянно лезли в лицо, отфыркивался от ветра, но улыбку Цукишимы все же заметил.

— О тебе правду говорят, — заявил он, осторожно поворачивая штурвал на полградуса. Не дождавшись от Цукишимы видимой реакции, добавил: — Язык как осколок стекла, и нрав такой же неприятный, как звук, с которым демоны скребутся в дверь.

— Правду говорят и о тебе, — покладисто отозвался Цукишима. — Что ты — заносчивый ублюдок, избалованный собственным даром.

Кагеяма замолчал. Цукишима видел, как напряглись его плечи, его тень выделялась даже в кромешной тьме, так легко было отличить ее от безобидной ночи. Цукишима почувствовал, как корабль резко бросило чуть вправо, но не мог с уверенностью сказать: дело в непогоде или в том, что рулевого действительно не стоило злить.

Он перегнул?

Тень Кагеямы зашипела, как рассерженная кошка.

Он перегнул.

Вместо извинений Цукишима спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь пытался уехать из города?

Кагеяма долго молчал. Его плечи так и не расслабились. Когда Цукишима уж было решил, что, если повезет, тот не заговорит с ним больше никогда, Кагеяма вдруг отозвался:

— Все когда-нибудь пытались.

— Но не ты?

— Но не я.

— Однажды, — начал Цукишима задумчиво, не глядя на Кагеяму, — я тайком пробрался в повозку бакалейщика.

— Почему-то мне трудно это представить, — хмыкнул Кагеяма. Впервые Цукишима услышал от него некое подобие смеха, и оно оказалось чересчур заразительным. Смешок проник ему в глотку, и, едва не уронив карту за борт, Цукишима крепко ухватил себя за горло, чтобы его задушить. С Кагеямой было сложно заговорить, но становилось просто, стоило только начать. С Кагеямой смеяться еще час назад казалось ему невозможным — а вот поди ж ты.

— Это потому, что у тебя с воображением не очень. Не перебивай. Я спрыгнул в соседнем городе. Спросил у местных, где находится станция. Купил билет в один конец на поезд, что отправлялся через час, но поезд так и не пришел. На платформе никого больше не было, никто больше не ожидал прибытия. Чем дольше я ждал, тем сильнее мне казалось, что не так уж я хочу уехать. Что мне нравится мой дом. Поэтому я вернулся обратно.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне это? — озадаченность так легко читалась в голосе Кагеямы. И правда, к чему же эта история? Стоило о ней вспомнить, как улыбаться тут же расхотелось. Цукишима никогда и никому раньше ее не рассказывал. Но, с другой стороны, он никогда и никому не рассказывал ничего вообще.

— Чтобы похвалить твое мастерство, разумеется. Величество, я должен признать: как вяжущий, ты достоин всяческих почестей.

— Опять ты…

Что же Цукишима «опять» он не договорил, да и не стоило. Корабль тряхнуло, и Цукишиме в лицо брызнуло ледяной водой. Глаза тут же обожгло, соль осела на губах, и когда он облизнул их, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, язык обожгло тоже — странным кисловатым привкусом. Не успел он отдышаться, как тряска повторилась — на этот раз гораздо сильнее. 

— Поднимается шторм! — крикнул Кагеяма, мгновенно посерьезнев. — При такой высоте волн мы даже не заметим Песчаные острова до тех пор, пока они не пропорют нам дно.

Началось. Наконец началось. Цукишима почти понадеялся на то, что первое испытание обойдет их стороной. Раз за разом забывал, что ничто не бывает так, как он надеется. В завываниях ветра, в бое волн о корму ему чудились песни, барабаны и запах костров, маленькие острые крючки, на которые горожане ловили неприятности, чтобы черный альбатрос отнес их прямо к «Северному ветру».

Корабль снова накренило, теперь влево, как раз, когда Цукишима бросился к Кагеяме, чтобы осветить путь. Должен был светить Богу, а начинает с его величества. Десять неугасимых фонарей-светлячков расцвели над мостиком, еще нескольких Цукишима пустил по курсу, чтобы те предугадывали ход корабля. Очередная волна рассыпалась на острые солено-кислотные иглы, пролилась на Цукишиму, и он в своей спешке едва не поскользнулся на палубе, мокрой, точно от потопа. Ухватившись в последнее мгновение за трос, он выдохнул было, но только наглотался черной воды. Запершило в горле, и Цукишима откашлялся.

— Ты там так? — ветер донес до него голос Кагеямы, будто с опозданием. Цукишима хотел огрызнуться, что он — просто замечательно, но в горле жгло, и дюжина светлячков тянула из него силы. Его проклятый свет и вправду оказался слишком тусклым.

— Цукишима! — Кагеяма все не унимался. 

— Умолкни! — заорал Цукишима в ответ, и, наверное, впервые в жизни у него вышло так громко и разъяренно. Он не знал, услышал ли его Кагеяма: снизу заскрежетал металл, страшно и оглушительно, словно звал к себе на дно, — быть может, голос Цукишимы утонул в этом скрежете, быть может, Кагеяма так и не услышит, но Цукишима все равно должен был попытаться: — Право руля! Право руля, Кагеяма, это Песчаный остров!

Цукишима рискнул подняться, хотя уже и ладони его, и трос, за который он держался, промокли. Черная вода не желала отпускать так просто. Вот в чем вся суть первого испытания, подумалось ему, когда колени подкосились, стоило Кагеяме снова резко повернуть штурвал: тот все-таки услышал, все-таки послушал. Не в том дело, примет ли их море, а в том, не поглотит ли оно их этой ночью, в том, достойны ли они своего проклятого Бога. 

Не успел Цукишима додумать эту мысль, как море снова щедро оросило его водой, он набрал бы ее полные пригоршни, не будь заняты руки. Плотные нити троса поехали вниз, так Цукишиме, во всяком случае, показалось, пока новая волна не приложила его спиной о борт. Не трос ехал вниз, не нити расплетались и таяли под действием черной воды — их все-таки сплел Кагеяма, их не уничтожить с такой легкостью. Это Цукишиму уносило в ледяные морские объятия, вот и холод уже протянул к нему руки.

Цукишима рассмеялся. Пока мог, хотел попробовать, как это — смеяться Богу в лицо. 

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — сказал Цукишима, — у нас за это секут розгами. А еще, — добавил он, улыбаясь в непроглядное небо, — я все равно в тебя не верю.

Ветер взвыл, как раненое животное. Похоже, Цукишиму поглотят первым, но Кагеяма, он уверен, что-нибудь да придумает, в конце концов, с него станется пережить этот месяц в одиночку и все же вернуться домой.

Что-то коснулось его запястья, горячее, но при этом не похожее на раскаленное жжение черной соли. В глаза ударила вспышка — Цукишиму ослепил собственный светлячок, чуть подернутый инородной дымкой. Цукишима часто заморгал, а как только возможность видеть вернулась к нему, он рассмотрел темно-синие глаза Кагеямы, чей свет ничуть не уступал светлячкам. Кагеяма потянул его на себя. Цукишима подумал уже, что они вот-вот свалятся на палубу, но этого так и не произошло. Он сумел выпрямиться, и только тогда Кагеяма отпустил его запястье и отступил на шаг.

Цукишима смотрел на него ошалело, смотрел во все глаза: из одежды его хоть воду выжимай, но это не новость, Цукишима наверняка сам такой же. Черная челка тонкими прядями налипла Кагеяме на лоб, отчего тот каким-то невероятным образом выглядел еще мрачнее.

— Если ты стоишь здесь, — осторожно начал Цукишима, тихонько заглядывая Кагеяме за плечо, — то кто держит штурвал?

Кагеяма невозмутимо ответил:

— Тень.

— Тень, — тупо повторил Цукишима. — Тень.

— Да. Тень.

— Ты оставил штурвал на тень?

— Цукишима, ты что, головой ударился?

— А ты?

Кагеяма раздраженно цыкнул.

— Тебе настолько сложно просто сказать «спасибо»?

Цукишима какое-то мгновение оценивающе смотрел на него, а потом фыркнул:

— Обойдешься.

***

Сразу за Песчаными островами показалось спокойное, умиротворенное море. Волны больше не бились о корпус — так, легонько шелестели. Сколько хватало взгляда, впереди была только бескрайняя чернота, а единственным светлым пятном в небе реял их белый флаг.

Кагеяма остановил ход корабля там, где, как показали навигационные приборы, начиналась коса.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Еще спрашиваешь, — глянул на него Цукишима и раскрыл ладони, которые до этого держал вместе. Снова расцвели светлячки: яркие, с легким зеленоватым оттенком, они поднялись к вершинам обеих мачт, осторожно проникли внутрь фонарей, что, верно, уже одичали от одиночества, и их свет наконец распространился вокруг.

Плавучий маяк «Северный ветер» опустил свой якорь.

***

Кагеяма растолкал Цукишиму на рассвете. Его пальцы больно впились в плечо, но Цукишиме хватило бы и легкого прикосновения, чтобы проснуться. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как Кагеяма склонился над ним: лицо его показалось Цукишиме размытым, и он несколько раз моргнул. Недовольная гримаса и сведенные к переносице брови тут же заставили его об этом пожалеть. Закрыть бы глаза сейчас — а открыв снова, оглянуться вокруг и выдохнуть с облегчением: это был всего лишь сон. И Кагеяма, и маяк, и шторм, и город, и вся его жизнь.

— Я просто задремал ненадолго, — сказал Цукишима, прежде чем Кагеяма успел его отчитать. Сказал — и тут же сам себя укорил: даже не за то, что уснул во время вахты, но за то, что оправдывался перед Кагеямой.

— Будь это корабль на ходу, — еще сильнее нахмурился Кагеяма и повысил голос, — мы могли врезаться в преграду, столкнуться с другим судном или сойти с курса. Не говори мне, что «просто задремал ненадолго».

Оправдания не помогли, а сделали еще хуже, отметил про себя Цукишима, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как кипятился Кагеяма. Тот, разумеется, дожидался извинений или обещания, что в следующий раз подобного не повторится. Тот, разумеется, их не дождется.

— Да-да, — протянул Цукишима, поднимаясь из кресла, в котором уснул. Шея у него затекла, и спина немного побаливала, но последнее, вполне вероятно, было вовсе не из-за неудобной позы, а от вчерашнего удара о борт. Стоило ему об этом вспомнить, как тут же заболело все тело, точно по щелчку пальцев. — Я понял тебя, величество.

Цукишима бросил на Кагеяму последний взгляд сверху вниз, прежде чем осторожно просочиться мимо, проследив за тем, чтобы случайно не задеть его плечом. Тяжелая дверь поддалась с неприятным металлическим скрипом, словно ее уже давно не открывали, и Цукишима оказался снаружи. Ветер тут же укутал его, как циновка, да только не принес с собой тепла. От утренней прохлады кожа сразу взялась мурашками, и первой мыслью у Цукишимы мелькнуло: «Надо было одеться теплее», а второй довольное — «Дело все-таки не в Кагеяме».

Цукишима обернулся, чтобы проверить фонари на верхушках мачт. Если бы свет ненароком угас оттого, что Цукишима уснул и потерял над ним власть, Кагеяма бы, вероятно, не смолчал, но стоило в этом убедиться. Так и вышло — огоньки еще горели, хоть и потускнели изрядно на фоне алеющего неба, что становилось все светлее с каждым мгновением.

Одним взмахом ладони Цукишима потушил свет и только после этого позволил себе как следует осмотреться. Утром море выглядело совсем иначе, нежели ночью: оно было спокойным и ничуть не враждебным, даже волны не неслись вперед, а размеренно накатывали одна на другую. Ничто не тревожило черную водную гладь. Цукишима уже успел позабыть этот вид, такой безмятежный. Наконец он решился обернуться к городу. Теперь, в дневном свете, тот казался совершенно обычным, просто очередным пятном на горизонте.

Кагеяма покинул обзорную площадку и остановился рядом с Цукишимой: шаги его по-прежнему были бесшумными, но сейчас Цукишима мог их различить, что-то внутри него — свет или нечто иное — отзывалось. Цукишима не посмотрел на Кагеяму, но чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Ощутить его теперь было легче легкого, он напоминал Цукишиме пристальный и пронизывающий взгляд существ, которых запирали в зеркалах. Целыми днями они томились у барьера, сквозь который не могли прорваться, и не было у них других развлечений, кроме как смотреть.

Заговорит или не заговорит, подумалось Цукишиме. Зачем он смотрит? Что хочет увидеть? Чего он еще не видел? Как просто было бы, если бы он был похож на Кагеяму, если бы мог вот так напрямую обо всем спросить. Но Цукишима не мог. Молчать было легче.

В море никогда не бывало тишины, это спасало. Внизу шептали волны, в небе кричали птицы с белыми крыльями, с черными от воды лапами, с красными от крови клювами. Они ловили рыбу, глупую и неосмотрительную, что плавала близко к поверхности, и тут же поедали ее, не оставляя даже костей. Об этом Цукишима тоже успел забыть: когда тебя поглощают, не остается ничего. Он поежился — но вовсе не от прохлады — и все же взглянул на Кагеяму.

Тот оказался догадливее. Поверх рубахи он накинул тонкую куртку и стоял теперь, спрятав руки в карманы.

Заговорит, решил Цукишима.

Кагеяма помолчал еще немного, продолжая смотреть, а Цукишима отказывался первым отводить взгляд. Раз-другой ему казалось, что Кагеяма собирается что-то сказать, но как будто передумывает. Цукишима хотел уже первым разбить это нелепое молчание, спросить, как же долго они будут вот так стоять, словно это была исключительно вина Кагеямы, а он не находился рядом и не позволял этому молчанию разворачиваться между ними. Хотел, но так и не успел ничего произнести, Кагеяма его опередил.

— Идем, — проворчал он, отвернувшись. — У нас много работы.

И юркнул обратно внутрь, точно сбегал.

***

Кагеяма оказался не прав, утверждая, что будет много работы. Это открытие безгранично развеселило Цукишиму, о чем он Кагеяме и заявил, когда они вместе оказались на мостике: Кагеяма — просто чтобы проверить штурвал после шторма, ведь изменять курс, стоя на мертвом якоре, не требовалось, а Цукишима — со скуки.

— Тоже мне, рулевой, достойный императорского флота. — Цукишима с деланным подозрением прищурился. — Ты точно бывал в плавании, или все слухи врут?

— Закрой рот, — не оборачиваясь, беззлобно бросил Кагеяма. Даже жаль.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда займись делом.

— Это каким же?

Все дела они вдвоем закончили к обеду. Цукишима, не без жалоб на то, почему именно ему приходится это делать, спустил фонари вниз с мачты, сначала один, потом другой. Со всей осторожностью отнес их к кубрику, чтобы там почистить, обработать стекло одним из своих заговоренных растворов и наложить заклинания прочности и усиления света, а затем вернул их на место. Несколько раз он опускал и поднимал фонари, чтобы убедиться в исправности подъемного механизма, но не заметил в его работе ничего такого, что могло показаться необычным. Все это время Кагеяма был занят то внутри, то снаружи: Цукишима краем глаза видел, как тот спускался в трюм, проверял навигационные приборы или якорные канаты.

— Придумай что-нибудь, — Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Стало быть, и нет никаких дел, раз уж господин капитан не может мне ничего поручить, — протянул Цукишима.

— Не ты ли утром жаловался, что я завалил тебя работой?

— Не припомню такого, — соврал он.

Вот это обеспечило ему грозный взгляд через плечо. Ветер разметал челку Кагеямы по лбу, а спокойное море наверняка усмирило и сердце — во всяком случае, складка, что появилась между его бровей сегодня утром, наконец разгладилась. Когда Кагеяма не хмурился, его лицо приобретало немного детское выражение, как будто вечное недовольство чем-то прибавляло ему лет. У штурвала он выглядел так естественно, что Цукишима запросто поверил бы: перед ним действительно рулевой императорского флота, которому стоило бы оставить плетение канатов, чтобы провести всю свою жизнь в море — под солеными ветрами.

— Тогда можешь пойти поспать, — неожиданно предложил Кагеяма. Странно было слышать подобное от него, слишком уж похоже было на заботу. Или, может, Цукишиме хотелось так считать, иначе с чего бы его вообще посетила эта мысль. Кагеяма и забота. Конечно. Возможно, о ком-нибудь другом, но точно не о Цукишиме.

Возможно, и о ком-нибудь другом тоже, но это тебя он вчера удержал от падения, ехидно напомнил свет. Прошел всего лишь день, но свет уже перенял у Цукишимы ехидцу, и тому это не понравилось.

«Тебя он звал среди накрывающих палубу волн. Что же это, если не забота?»

Умолкни, раздраженно обратился к нему Цукишима, обратился впервые, признал наконец, что свет действительно живет внутри и, может, не пылает там, как пылало бы солнце, но тлеет в ожидании ночи. Забота не имеет ничего общего с обещанием, данным на крови.

Словно желая развеять его сомнения, Кагеяма добавил:

— Если утром я опять застану тебя спящим…

— Уже боюсь, величество, — хмыкнул Цукишима, но все же решил последовать совету.

Но свет, проклятый свет, от которого ничего не скроешь, как от самого себя, зашептал: «Сбегаешь».

Зашептал: «В этом вы очень похожи».

***

И так установился их распорядок, день за днем одна и та же рутина без возможности ее избежать. Жизнь Цукишимы в городе мало чем отличалась от жизни на маяке: он просыпался в одно и то же время, в одно и то же время открывал мастерскую, занимался одним и тем же делом, монотонным, требовавшим точности и щепетильности. Когда наступал час собаки, он закрывал мастерскую и уходил домой, а утром все начиналось заново. Тогда ежедневно повторяющиеся события не заботили его, вернее сказать, он их даже не замечал. Теперь что-то изменилось — невозможность прервать цикл по своему желанию неприятно зудела на коже, как укус насекомого.

Каждый день на закате Цукишима зажигал фонари, а потом делал запись об этом в бортовом журнале. Фонари больше не тускнели к утру, а сохраняли яркость. Между двух мачт, между двух огней все так же развевался бело-красный флаг.

Ночью маяк полностью переходил в распоряжение Цукишимы. Кагеяма обычно уходил спать вскоре после зажжения огней, а Цукишима оставался один между ночью и собственным светом.

Чаще всего он работал над зеркалами. Несмотря на постоянную неустойчивость положения, он не совершал ошибок. У Цукишимы была твердая рука. Заниматься зеркальным порошком стало даже проще, поскольку не было посетителей, которые бы его отвлекали. Хотя в мастерской Цукишима, помнится, все чаще и чаще перекладывал общение с ними на Ямагучи. У того хорошо получалось расположить к себе людей, он нравился им с первого взгляда, был обходительным и вежливым и много улыбался. Сам Цукишима из всего этого перечня достоинств мог похвастаться разве что вежливостью, да и ее обычно принимали за издевку из-за холодности тона.

Цукишима, пожалуй, и вправду был осколком стекла, как и говорил Кагеяма, как и говорили все вокруг. Отколовшись однажды, он больше не мог вернуться, ничему больше не принадлежал, кроме города, которому не был нужен, но который все равно не желал его отпускать.

Утром Кагеяма приходил на обзорную площадку, проверял — несет ли Цукишима вахту, как обещал. С того самого, первого их утра на маяке Цукишима больше не засыпал, а послушно дожидался рассвета, когда можно было позволить огням исчезнуть, а тень Кагеямы просачивалась сквозь щели на площадку впереди своего хозяина.

Так повелось: перед завтраком они вместе смотрели на море с мостика, молчали, но чаще переругивались. Цукишима всегда находил что сказать и наблюдал за тем, как на это отвечал Кагеяма — словами или жестами. Забавно было его донимать — одно из немногих доступных развлечений на борту. Кагеяма, когда его не окружали люди, перед которыми следовало держать лицо, старейшины, что неустанно присматривали за его работой, точно ожил, появилось в нем что-то новое, помимо привычных уже вежливости, мрачности и послушания, с которыми Цукишима всякий раз сталкивался в городе.

После завтрака — в основном, из яиц и консервов, галет, овощей с едва ощутимым привкусом чар неиспорченности, маленьких кусочков черного шоколада, лимонов, которые они с Кагеямой жевали, одинаково морщась, а потом одинаково поднимали друг друга за это на смех, — Цукишима исправно проверял фонари и время от времени смазывал механизм.

Раз в неделю устраивали уборку. Ни Кагеяме, ни Цукишиме это не особенно нравилось, но выбирать не приходилось. Каждому досталось по собственной каюте. Палубу драили вместе, начиная с разных частей корабля, а когда сходились посередине, неизбежно начинали толкаться и спорить за оставшиеся невымытые места. Цукишима к тому времени уже изрядно уставал, а потому без зазрения совести «проигрывал» их Кагеяме. Тот любил затевать соревнования, которые Цукишима считал бесполезными, но все-таки порой принимал в них участие: лишь бы доказать его величеству, что не он один на этом судне способен на что-то серьезное, пусть даже это будет уборка на скорость. Чтобы выяснить, кому из них достанутся кубрик, обзорная площадка и трюм, бросали монетку, которая обнаружилась где-то в глубине карманов куртки Кагеямы. 

Чаще всего после обеда Цукишима уходил спать, чтобы потом перенести бессонную ночь на вахте. В это время Кагеяма присматривал за судном, пару раз даже подавал звуковые сигналы проходящим мимо кораблям, хоть их появление и было редкостью. От непереносимого воя Цукишима просыпался и долго потом не мог уснуть, проклиная Кагеяму и корабли, которым эти сигналы не так-то уж были необходимы. Во всяком случае, они никогда на них не отвечали, будто маяк был прокаженным. Никто не хотел связываться с теми, кто принесен в жертву Богу, пусть даже посредством сигналов, которые никому не могли навредить, а наоборот — должны помогать.

Хоть они с Кагеямой и были на маяке только вдвоем, а все же пересекались не так часто, как Цукишима себе воображал. И все-таки, несмотря на это, Кагеяма был последним, кого Цукишима видел, засыпая, и первым, кого встречал, проснувшись на закате. Кагеяма стал частью его неизбежности — наряду с криками птиц, шумом волн, гудками кораблей, что доносились порой издалека и были предназначены кому-то другому. Кагеяма был частью его неизбежности и раньше, если вдуматься. Цукишима сам его таковым сделал в тот миг, когда впервые на него взглянул. Он помнил это мгновение так четко, будто оно произошло только что, едва-едва успело уйти и стать прошлым.

Кагеяма тогда плел рыболовные сети вместе со своими товарищами-подмастерьями. Он сидел чуть в стороне от всех, погруженный в работу с головой так же, как с головой под воду уходят говорящие с духами. Цукишима, следовавший за братом на рынок, остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как оживают нити в руках Кагеямы, как вдруг тот замер и поднял на него глаза. Бездна, наверное, была в нем уже тогда, иначе что же в его невидящем взгляде словно ударило Цукишиму под дых? А, подумал Цукишима, плохо дело. Кем бы он ни был, этот человек, он принесет одни неприятности. Надо держаться от него подальше, так Цукишима решил — и не смог. Отвратительно.

Формально они, разумеется, ни разу не заговорили, и ни одна их встреча не была нарочной. Только слепой случай сводил их порой на улицах города. Притворяться, будто он не знает Кагеяму, было несложно. Цукишима и не знал: его притворство оказалось правдой.

***

Цукишима проснулся от того, что едва не свалился со своей узкой жесткой койки. После нескольких дней неподвижности и хорошей погоды он перестал пристегиваться ремнями во время сна, позабыв о том, что в море закон равновесия соблюдается строже, чем где бы то ни было. После чего-нибудь хорошего обязательно случается что-нибудь плохое. Но ремни мешали Цукишиме дышать, будто не оберегали от падения, а пытались убить.

Маяк качало на волнах, значит, снаружи разыгрался нешуточный ветер, но Цукишима не боялся, что судно перевернется. Их якорь был крепким и тяжелым, похожим на идеально круглую и аккуратную шапку гриба, и хоть в неподвижности его все обычно звали мертвым, сделан он был из живого железа.

Не долго думая, проявилась и морская болезнь, ненавистная спутница. Стоило только усилиться качке, так она возвращалась, нежданная и непрошенная, вставала тошнотворным комом в горле. Цукишима поднялся, ухватился за трос на случай, если сильно тряхнет. В вертикальном положении стало немного легче, да уснуть все равно уже не удастся. Какой тут сон.

Кагеяма наверняка уже суетился на мостике, странно только, что до сих пор не явился будить Цукишиму, чтобы тот помогал. Может, Кагеяма решил, что справится в одиночку, а может, хотел, чтобы Цукишима был готов к ночной вахте и выспался как следует.

Цукишима резко рванул на себя дверь каюты во вспышке злости — за то, что первым делом подумал о Кагеяме, за то, что первым делом шел искать Кагеяму. Но, кроме Кагеямы, на этом маяке не было больше никого и ничего. Что ему еще оставалось?

Осторожно держась за бортик, Цукишима прошел к мостику, ожидая увидеть там Кагеяму, который бы обернулся, безошибочно определив его присутствие, и крикнул бы ему как ни в чем не бывало что-нибудь вроде: «Где тебя носило, Цукишима, иди сюда!». Но Кагеямы не было: под завывающим ветром, под хлесткими брызгами воды штурвал выглядел одиноким, а мостик — брошенным. Цукишима долго стоял и смотрел на эту картину, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное, но оно никак не хотело укладываться в голове. Кагеяма, что первым реагировал на любые неурядицы на маяке и обычно несся сломя голову их улаживать, отсутствовал на мостике во время непогоды. Занимательное оказалось явление, одно из тех, что случаются раз в столетие или не случаются никогда. Занимательное — и немного страшное.

Если Кагеяма не здесь, размышлял Цукишима, уже напрочь позабыв о том, как совсем недавно злился на излишнюю сосредоточенность своих мыслей на Кагеяме, он наверняка в кубрике.

Так и оказалось. Кагеяма сидел посреди кубрика, а вокруг него змеиными кольцами сплетались нити и веревки.

— Кагеяма, ты там живой? — спросил Цукишима, притворяясь, что не испытывает никакого беспокойства. Он хорошо умел притворяться, но в этот раз усилия были напрасны. Его слова и тщательно выверенный, как зеркальный порошок, который следует распылить, тон упали между ними с Кагеямой, разбились на мелкие осколки звуков, но Кагеяма даже не дернулся.

Он плел канат, споро и так бережно, словно заплетал девичьи косы. Не услышал, как скрипнула дверь — на маяке они скрипели все, неважно, сколько раз Цукишима с Кагеямой смазывали их маслом. Цукишима так и застыл при входе, выпустив из рук трос.

Кагеяма не слышал, понял он. Не только дверь, не только Цукишиму, которого слышал всегда, всегда определял его шаги. Не слышал он ни ветра, ни волн, не замечал качки. Тряска ничуть не мешала ему прикладывать нить к нити и скреплять их вместе.

Кагеяма работал. И Цукишима узнал его выражение лица, ведь он уже видел такое однажды. На мгновение ему показалось, они вернулись в прошлое, на старый, вечно влажный и соленый причал, в городскую толпу, что, никогда не иссякая, торопилась по своим делам. Где-то там впереди шел брат Цукишимы, весело рассказывая какую-то историю и даже не подозревая, что его никто не слушает, ведь некому слушать. В этом постоянно движущемся куда-то мире только Кагеяма и Цукишима застыли, словно ему не принадлежа.

Кагеяма работал. А Цукишима на него смотрел.

Все повторялось. Горло сдавило, будто чьей-то невидимой рукой. Цукишима приложил ладонь поверх воображаемой удавки, представляя, что накрыл ею эту беспощадную руку.

И Кагеяма замер вдруг посреди движения и поднял на Цукишиму невидящий взгляд. Снова Цукишима увидел в нем бездну, она приветствовала его, как старого знакомого, а затем исчезла, притаилась на глубине темно-синих глаз. Кагеяма удивленно заморгал, точно приходя в себя после крепкого сна.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, насупившись, словно Цукишима помешал ему и не существовало на всем свете греха страшнее, чем этот.

— Пришел проверить, все ли с тобой хорошо, — сказал Цукишима безразлично, и в этот раз ему не пришлось притворяться. Внутри него тоже началась тряска, не слабее той, что бушевала снаружи. В один миг он смотрел на Кагеяму, на то, как двигались его длинные пальцы, и испытывал нечто сродни восхищению, а в другой — вернулся тошнотворный ком, и захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. — Море беснуется, но ты даже не заметил, — как хотел Цукишима произнести это без укоризны, и все равно она просочилась в его голос, как вода находит в корабле малейшую пробоину и через нее прокладывает себе путь внутрь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Цукишима развернулся и позволил двери захлопнуться за его спиной с громким металлическим лязгом.

Он вернулся на мостик один, но знал, что Кагеяма последует за ним. Теперь, когда бездна его отпустила, он оставит всех своих змей хотя бы на время. Устроив ладони на штурвале, как это делал Кагеяма, Цукишима принялся ждать. Они будто поменялись местами: теперь ему предстояло различить чужие шаги посреди предштормового шума.

— Эй, Цукишима! — окликнул его Кагеяма. — Это еще что?

Цукишима обернулся на встревоженный голос. Кагеяма стоял чуть поодаль от него и осторожно держал в руках белоснежную китобойку с почерневшим крылом, с побитым той же чернотой стальным клювом.

Кагеяма все-таки пришел. И принес с собой неприятности, как Цукишиме всегда и казалось.

— Мертвая птица, — заметил он, внутри холодея.

Мертвая птица, упавшая на палубу, — дурное предзнаменование. Проклятый Бог ни за что не оставит их в покое.

***

После заката немного распогодилось, море, побушевав всласть, снова успокоилось. Цукишима был этому несказанно рад, но в то же время предпочел бы, чтобы маяк немного потрясло. С недосыпа от такой спокойной и размеренной ночи у него закрывались глаза. Хотя благодаря зачарованным фонарям на свет это больше не влияло, Цукишима все равно тряхнул головой, прогоняя сон. Если Кагеяма и вправду застанет его спящим, будет орать или ворчать, или все вместе, и ни того, ни другого Цукишиме не хотелось.

Решив, что свежий воздух прибавит ему бодрости, он выбрался на палубу. Ветер теперь стал гораздо теплее, даже ночью больше не тянуло укутаться во все возможные одежды. Бог-покровитель был уже близко и видел их свет.

Первое, что удивило Цукишиму, стоило ему как следует осмотреться, так это плохая видимость. На небе — ни луны, ни звезд, ни даже привычной черноты. Все укрыто странной молочно-серой дымкой, такой плотной, будто во всех портах на побережье в одночасье загорелись танкеры, а ветер услужливо распространил их дым. Цукишима принюхался: плотная пелена не оставляла никакого запаха, не обжигала лицо и ладони, как бывало порой в море, когда черная соль поднималась к небу вместе с водой.

Это был туман — самый страшный враг любого маяка, а особенно того маяка, что стоял на воде, прибитый к месту назначения живым мертвым якорем, одним своим присутствием сообщая: осторожно, здесь пролегает плохой путь. К косе подбиралось очень мало кораблей, зачем, если были проходы попроще — к другим городам, более гостеприимным, чем их, где одинаково не любили ни приезжих, которые знали, куда направляются, ни заблудших. Но в такую ночь кого-нибудь могло занести в эти края: туман коварен и вечно путает приборы, обманывает взор, приводит не туда.

Цукишима знал, что должен делать. Каждые пять минут маяк обязан подавать сигнал. Кто-нибудь да услышит. Кто-нибудь да спасется. Недолго думая, он бросился обратно на обзорную площадку, где, скрытый от ветра и воды, находился рычаг, что запускал звуковой сигнал.

Маяк протяжно завыл, от сигнала зазвенело в ушах и задребезжал пол под ногами. Цукишима отсчитывал время. Привычная работа: в процессе создания зеркал за временем необходимо следить до последней песчинки. Туман проник за ним на площадку и теперь обосновывался внутри, безумно похожий на тень, что постепенно накрывала все собой, да только от тени не слезились глаза, она не играла с воображением, подсовывая ему ложные показания приборов. Усилием воли Цукишима заставил себя не тереть веки, знал, что от этого будет только хуже. Он упрямо продолжал отсчитывать секунды до следующего сигнала, а сам думал: нехорошо это, сквозь стекло видимость ухудшается все сильнее. Рано или поздно ему снова придется выйти на мостик, но и тогда кто-то должен будет подавать сигнал.

Как хотелось ему обойтись без Кагеямы, а потом сказать поутру: смотри-ка, величество, я справился без тебя точно так же, как ты мог бы справиться без меня.

Не успел Цукишима отсчитать положенные пять минут, как ночную тишину разбил ответный гудок, прозвучавший, казалось, очень близко. Цукишима подобрался: неужели, неужели и вправду рядом есть корабль? И он ответил им, первый из всех, кому они подавали сигнал. Возможно, у них на борту не знали, с кем связываются, не знали, что могут навлечь на себя этим ответом.

Взгляд Цукишимы метался между рычагом и мостиком, который уже пропал из виду, осталась только разлитая повсюду молочная дымка. Успею посмотреть и вернуться назад, решил он, на ощупь найдя дверь и дернув ее на себя.

Он нос к носу столкнулся с Кагеямой, едва не врезался в него, сумев вовремя остановиться. Черты его лица различались плохо, но вот глаза сияли так же ярко. Похоже, его тень видела не только в темноте, но и в тумане.

— Там корабль, — быстро сообщил Цукишима, хоть и понимал, что, раз Кагеяма здесь, значит, он уже знает.

Кагеяма напряженно кивнул.

— При такой видимости его курс определить будет трудно, да что там — невозможно.

— Даже тебе? — спросил Цукишима, подразумевая: «Тебе и твоей тени, что видит все». Кагеяма выразительно посмотрел на него. Забавно, что, не различая почти ничего вокруг, Цукишима отлично замечал его недовольный взгляд.

— Я тебе не Бог.

— Да, — согласился Цукишима, — всего лишь величество. Какая жалость.

«Ты есть, а его не существует».

— Когда тебе уже надоест?

Цукишима расплылся в самой фальшивой улыбке, на которую только был способен:

— Никогда.

«Пока тебя это будет задевать».

— Сигнал, — просто сказал Цукишима, не позволяя Кагеяме в очередной раз пожаловаться на его невыносимый нрав. — Я останусь здесь, а ты попробуй определить курс того судна. Похоже, оно охотно отвечает на сигналы.

— И кто тут теперь капитан? — проворчал Кагеяма.

— Не бойся, величество, — шутливо поклонился Цукишима, — мне не занять твоего места.

Кагеяма только буркнул что-то себе под нос и все-таки ушел на мостик. Цукишима тут же потерял его из виду, но даже так свет по-прежнему безошибочно определял, где Кагеяма находится. Цукишима потянул рычаг вниз и принялся дожидаться ответа, привычно отсчитывая время.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Четыре.

Что-то неладное с этим туманом: как только Цукишима отвлекся на Кагеяму, жжение в глазах пропало, точно его и не было.

Пять.

Туман продолжал заполнять собой помещение. Неизвестный корабль вернул сигнал, похожий на эхо их собственного, совсем близко. Услышь Цукишима два их гудка подряд, вряд ли отличил бы свой от чужого.

Шесть.

Кагеяма закричал что-то, Кагеяма звал его, но не ветер донес Цукишиме его крик, его зов, преодолевая преграды. Голос раздался где-то внутри головы Цукишимы, испуганный и отчаянный. Что-то такое видел Кагеяма, что заставило его испытать смесь страха и безнадежности. Чтобы Кагеяма боялся? Неслыханно. Закрыв глаза, Цукишима услышал больше — то, как резко Кагеяма попытался поднять якорь и вывернуть штурвал, — а уже за услышанным его нагнала реальность. Маяк дернуло с такой силой, что, казалось, они вот-вот перевернутся, или корпус разломает на части. Живой мертвый якорь вспомнил, что он живой. Пригревшись на дне, он отказывался подниматься, и теперь скрипели его цепи, лязгала зубастая пасть, заглатывая все, что имело несчастье оказаться рядом в этот миг.

Цукишима отскочил от рычага, словно тот был отравлен, и, то и дело натыкаясь на все подряд, понесся на мостик, к Кагеяме.

Самое опасное, что могло произойти с ними ночью, — это туман, так Цукишима думал, пока не увидел, что вырвало из Кагеямы тот крик.

Ярко-красный корпус, на удивление хорошо различимый даже в тумане. Синяя полоса, что опоясала корабль вдоль борта. Две тонкие мачты с фонарями, внутри которых зияла пустота, и белый флаг, расчерченный семью красными линиями. Надпись, что стиралась и восстанавливалась много раз, горела белым огнем.

Плавучий маяк «Северный ветер» — или то, что выглядело точь-в-точь, как он, — снялся со своего якоря и теперь надвигался прямо на них.

— Цукишима! Якорь не поднимается! Нам не уйти с курса!

Ясное дело! Упрямая, жадная, вечно голодная тварь не хотела покидать обжитые и уже успевшие полюбиться места, где было в достатке и еды, и черной соли. Ей все нипочем, а их с Кагеямой сомнут под тяжестью стального ярко-красного корпуса, как лист бумаги. Если только спустить лодку или самому прыгнуть за борт — но ночью в черных водах мало кто выживает.

Цукишима лихорадочно соображал. В другое время, в другом месте он бы предложил Кагеяме самому сделать что-нибудь, но теперь все внутри противилось одной лишь подобной мысли. Его свет бесполезен. Тень Кагеямы бесполезна вдвойне.

«Ты ведь подумал сейчас, что, естественно, ничего не выйдет?».

Тот самый сон, тот самый кошмар поднял свою уродливую голову и принюхался, словно хищник: есть, есть чем поживиться, здесь внутри живет страх. Голос его даже не походил на голос брата, незачем поддерживать ненужное сходство, иллюзию, которая все равно никого не обманет. Каждый раз, когда Цукишиме казалось, что он избавился наконец от этих слов, что уже никогда их не услышит, они догоняли его и заставляли осознать, как сильно он заблуждался.

Почему же именно сейчас? Именно в это мгновение? Это в самом деле брат пытался что-то ему сказать, или нечто внутри Цукишимы наделило этот голос искусственной жизнью? Он смотрел на «Северный ветер», детище тумана, такое яркое в окружающей блеклости, необратимое. Есть ли на его борту свои Кагеяма и Цукишима, и если да — что они видят сейчас, несясь на всех парах на самих себя? Видят они то, что следует уничтожить, или, быть может, не видят ничего?

А что, если?.. Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, эта мысль: что, если?

— Кагеяма! — позвал он, огорошенный внезапной догадкой, как обухом по голове. Она была такая несуразная и невероятная, что, зная их проклятого Бога-покровителя, вполне могла оказаться правдой. — Отойди от штурвала! Ничего не делай!

Цукишима даже не озаботился тем, чтобы проверить, поступит ли Кагеяма, как он просил. То, что внутри, уже подсказало ему: поступит.

Чем больше он думал о тумане и о «Северном ветре», чей ход был неумолим так же, как ход времени, тем сильнее убеждался — сработает. Настоящий туман не рассеять светом. Зато туман, что появился, но не изменил ни влажности, ни солености воздуха, что проник за Цукишимой в помещение даже через закрытую дверь, что жжет глаза, когда ты видишь его, и прекращает, стоит о нем забыть, туман, что показал им их самих, — его, если постараться и поверить, можно уничтожить.

Цукишима сложил вместе ладони, словно для молитвы, и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть туман, чтобы отвлечься от того, как он накрыл их с головой. Свет собрался на кончиках пальцев, уже не светлячками, а бесформенным потоком хлынул на палубу, и не было ему конца.

— Тебя нет, — заговорил Цукишима, и свет вторил ему. — Уходи.

Разведя руки в стороны, он, все так же не глядя, хлопнул в ладоши. Только и успел подумать, надеясь, что послание найдет своего получателя: «Кагеяма, закрой глаза».

Свет пролился вокруг, выжигая ночные фантомы, словно их и не существовало. Поднявшийся ветер развеял последние невидимым прахом.

Когда Цукишима открыл глаза, молочно-серая пелена спала, обнажив черное небо, щедро усеянное звездами, чернильную воду, на которой еще местами догорали остатки иллюзии.

Кагеяма, оказавшийся на удивление близко, выглядел так, как будто увидел Цукишиму впервые. Заметив, что его взгляд поймали, он тут же отвернулся и пробормотал:

— Хорошо справился.

Внутри потеплело — но оттого ли, что свет возвращался на место, к сердцу?

Цукишима помедлил, прежде чем осторожно спросить:

— А у тебя неважно с похвалой, да?

— Заткнись! — Кагеяма тут же вспыхнул. — Как будто у тебя лучше.

Цукишима хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Что тут скажешь? У него с похвалой и вправду было ничуть не лучше.

***

Уснуть той ночью так и не удалось им обоим.

Кагеяма решил остаться на мостике, а Цукишима, рассудив, что все равно ночь — его время, его вахта, и не стоит сейчас давать себе поблажек, остался тоже. Даже после того непродолжительного времени, что фантомный туман перекрывал им обзор, мир вокруг все равно начал казаться четче, чем раньше. Как будто более настоящим.

Цукишима оглянулся, окинул взглядом город, его портовые огни, что никогда не гасли. В горле снова собрался ком, похожий на следствие морской болезни, но это было нечто иное, ведь после исчезновения тумана море было к ним милосердно, даже волны словно обходили маяк стороной, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить.

Кагеяма легко дотронулся до плеча Цукишимы, вопросительно заглянул в глаза. Цукишима не ждал от него вопроса «Как ты?», им обоим он давался слишком тяжело, так что просто передернул плечами. Вернулись дурацкие мурашки — всему виной прикосновение к коже ветра, пусть и потеплевшего, но все-таки ночного.

Цукишима, поддавшись странному настроению, зажег еще несколько светлячков и поднял их к небу. Не было никого, кто мог бы укорить его за избыток света, за расточительное использование силы, которая должна служить исключительно Богу-покровителю, а не использоваться для забавы. Кагеяма, к примеру, точно не собирался, это было заметно по тому, каким взглядом он проследил за светлячками, чуть запрокинув голову к небу.

— Они похожи на звезды, только гораздо ближе и гораздо ярче, — сказал он, немного откинувшись назад, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать танец светлячков, которые кружили в вышине и выписывали широкие фигуры. Не Цукишима просил их так сделать, это свет внутри танцевал, не давая покоя.

Впервые его назвали более ярким, чем звезды, хотя он — всего лишь чье-то отражение.

— Красиво, — пробормотал Кагеяма, глядя на светлячков, что освещали палубу, его лицо, его длинные вытянутые ноги, а Цукишима оказался достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать.

— Да, — бездумно ответил он, рассматривая осветленный огнями профиль Кагеямы.

Красиво.

***

Закон равновесия по-прежнему брал свое: после второго испытания, посланного им проклятым Богом, воцарилось затишье, но и оно настораживало Цукишиму, который теперь отовсюду ждал подвоха.

— Нет бы успокоиться и не волноваться попусту, — сказал Кагеяма однажды утром за завтраком, не до конца прожевав галету, и пожал плечами, видимо, чтобы подчеркнуть таким образом свою мысль.

— Тебя послушать, так все просто — живи себе, ешь, пей, спи, дожидайся спокойно, пока неприятности не свалятся на голову, а потом тщетно пытайся поднять якорь, чтобы сбежать, хотя для этого уже слишком поздно, — не сдержавшись, съязвил Цукишима. — Отлично, но я не хочу повторения.

— Но сработало же.

— Один раз. Случайно. Больше не будет подобного везения. Кто знает, — Цукишима помрачнел, — что он придумает для нас напоследок.

— Бесполезно об этом размышлять, — снова пожал плечами Кагеяма и закинул еще одну галету в рот. — Все равно не угадаешь. А если все-таки угадаешь, он заглянет в твои мысли и сделает наоборот.

Его не существует, хотел было упрямо заявить Цукишима, но потом вспомнил, что в предыдущий раз, когда он сказал об этом вслух, на них налетел шторм, а его самого едва не выбросило за борт. Проклятый Бог будто делал все возможное, чтобы убедить Цукишиму в своем существовании. Не слишком ли много чести?

Цукишима посмотрел на Кагеяму свысока, надеясь, что тот уловит всю степень его неодобрения, а потом молча встал из-за стола. Не хотелось уходить спать, но он знал, что так надо. Так же он знал, что, если вычесть рассуждения о Боге-покровителе, то Кагеяма в чем-то прав и неодобрительных взглядов не заслужил. Нет смысла переживать о том, на что никак не можешь повлиять. В городе — кажется, целую вечность назад, — Цукишима вспоминал об этом гораздо чаще, чем на маяке.

Хорошо быть простаком, хотел он сказать Кагеяме — замерев на пороге, усмехнувшись через плечо зло и остро. Наверняка так бы и сделал еще пару недель назад. Пару недель назад Цукишима нашел бы еще что неприятного сказать, как находил всегда, да и сейчас находит, когда есть настроение. Только теперь больше тянуло молчать, чем издеваться над Кагеямой, который, конечно, вскипит за секунду, и какое-то мгновение за этим будет потешно наблюдать.

— Разбуди меня на закате, — вот и все, что Цукишима сказал. Поймал взглядом серьезный кивок Кагеямы и аккуратно прикрыл дверь, уже привычно оставляя ему день, сохраняя за собой ночь.

Долго ворочался Цукишима в своей каюте, пытаясь уснуть, но сон не шел к нему, не давался ему в руки. Никогда еще за все время пребывания на маяке койка не казалась ему настолько жесткой и неудобной, даже в первый день после прибытия к косе.

Ему не найти себе места. Не дождаться заката. Не уснуть. Когда Цукишима не думал о Боге-покровителе и его возможных кознях, мысли его возвращались к Кагеяме. Вот уж о чем было бесполезно думать, так это о том, каким свет показал ему Кагеяму той ночью. Не сказать, что это был другой человек, вовсе нет. Тот же — до болезненного тот же человек, что не стеснялся разговаривать с набитым ртом; всегда ел так торопливо, будто эта трапеза — последняя в его жизни; жить не мог без дурацких соревнований; иногда задумывался так глубоко, что изнутри его проглядывала бездна, и подмигивала Цукишиме, который всегда ее замечал; громко сопел во сне и иногда разговаривал, а просыпался чаще всего от голода или кошмаров. Не бездну видел Цукишима той ночью, не тень — а самого Кагеяму, так почему же у него перехватило дыхание?

Хорошо быть простаком. Цукишима почти завидовал.

Он рывком поднялся с койки, тросы, к которым следовало пристегиваться во время сна, так и лежали на полу, брошенные там около недели назад, с тех самых пор, как затишье вернулось в их воды. Цукишима не знал, что будет делать дальше, но знал другое — этот бессонный день обязательно вернется к нему ночью, ударит изо всех сил, не пожалеет. Выстоять будет трудно, но и сейчас ему держаться не проще.

Он отправился прямиком к кубрику. Кагеяма наверняка до того погрузился в работу, что даже не заметит его присутствия. Придет в себя уже к закату, оглянется, увидит Цукишиму, спросит, как всегда: «Что ты здесь делаешь?», а Цукишима не ответит. Если, конечно, к тому времени не найдется с подходящим ответом.

Когда Цукишима отворил дверь, не заботясь о том, заскрипит ли она, выдаст ли его, то совсем не ожидал увидеть Кагеяму перед зеркалом. Перед тем зеркалом, что Цукишима сделал сам.

Кагеяма полуобернулся на скрип, и на лице его отразилось нечто похожее на испуг. Второй раз в жизни Цукишима видел у него подобное выражение. К солнечному сплетению Кагеяма прикладывал ладонь, покрытую густой лечебной мазью. Цукишима уловил в ее запахе нотки железной травы, душистой крушиницы и резко выделяющиеся на их фоне черные водоросли. Все эти травы использовали для облегчения боли в старых ранах, ноющих к непогоде или и вовсе без повода, а значит, зрение не обманывало Цукишиму.

Посередине обнаженной спины Кагеямы пустил розоватые рубцы-побеги огромный уродливый шрам. Точно такой же, но спереди, Кагеяма пытался спрятать под ладонью, вот только напрасно. Цукишима уже увидел его трещину и не забудет о ней.

Что-то прошло сквозь него, но оставило ему жизнь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил Кагеяма. В другой раз Цукишима бы порадовался, что его догадка оказалась верна, но сейчас это волновало его в последнюю очередь.

— Что это? — спросил он, отмахиваясь от вопроса Кагеямы. Какая разница, зачем он пришел, если важно то, что он увидел. То, что Кагеяма не хотел ему показывать.

— Не твоя забота, — ответил тот, сильнее прижимая ладонь к коже, но и двух ладоней бы не хватило, чтобы скрыть этот шрам полностью.

— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — Цукишима невольно заговорил громче, чувствуя, как внутри закипает кровь. Давно забытое ощущение, что, он думал, больше к нему не вернется. Но с Кагеямой все шло не так, как, казалось, должно. — Не считай меня глупцом. Это след от выдернутого каната?

Кагеяма резко втянул носом воздух. Легче легкого было поймать его на лжи. Даже смешно, но смеяться не хотелось.

— Так ты все знаешь?

Чтобы не попасться на лжи самому, Цукишима просто кивнул. Он не знал ничего — мог только догадываться. Годами он складывал этот ребус. Не совсем правду он рассказал Кагеяме тогда, во время их пути к Песчаным островам. Не единожды он тайком забирался в повозку к бакалейщику. Не единожды покупал билет на поезд. Не один год приезжал он на станцию и ждал там, ждал до тех пор, пока ожидание не становилось невыносимым, а тугая петля не перекрывала воздух почти полностью, прежде чем начать тянуть.

И когда она тянула, Цукишима думал: с чего я вдруг захотел уехать, если город мне нравится, если люди в нем свои, привычные уже, если мне всегда хотелось жить у моря?

Не один год ушел у него на то, чтобы понять окончательно: он не сможет уехать. Не сможет, потому что кто-то где-то не хочет, чтобы он уезжал. Его посадили на цепь — пусть невидимую, пусть свободную настолько, что большинство других людей проживало до старости, так и не осознав, что она есть.

Жить на цепи было унизительно, еще унизительней, чем уходить на убой, и Цукишима не знал, нет, не знал, но догадывался, кто смастерил это унижение.

— Говори, вяжущий, — не то просьба, не то приказ, Цукишима и сам не понимал.

— Иди сюда, — позвал его к себе Кагеяма с едва различимым жестом. — Лучше я покажу.

***

Запах лечебных трав защипал ноздри, когда Цукишима подошел к зеркалу, а Кагеяма остановился позади него, приблизившись почти вплотную, и положил горячую ладонь ему на глаза.

— Смотри, но не глазами, — все так же тихо произнес он. Другая ладонь обхватила горло Цукишимы — крепко, но недостаточно, чтобы причинить неудобство.

Цукишима не стал спрашивать, как это понимать. Чем ему еще смотреть? Он просто закрыл глаза и подумал о том, как тряслась повозка бакалейщика по проселочным дорогам, о пустовавшей вокзальной платформе, которую, казалось, и создали-то лишь для того, чтобы такие, как Цукишима, приходили, но никогда не дожидались того, ради чего пришли. Цукишима подумал о том, что сдавливало ему горло и поднималось внутри неприятным комком. О том, что тянуло его к городу. И он ухватился, пошел по своему канату, придерживаясь его в темноте, чтобы не упасть, и канат вывел на свет, такой яркий и ослепительный, что поначалу весь окружающий мир показался Цукишиме всего лишь вспышкой белого длиною в жизнь.

Когда белое выцвело, потихоньку начали проступать уже знакомые очертания. Цукишима оказался на главной площади, там, куда поклялся никогда не возвращаться.

Перед ним возвышался старый, вечно молчаливый колокол. К нему сотнями нитей со всего города тянулись канаты: у них были разная толщина и материал, разная вязь, разными руками они были сделаны. Обвязанный ими, отяжеленный ими, колокол не мог больше издать ни звука.

Задохнувшись, Цукишима вынырнул из видения обратно к запаху трав, дернулся было, но Кагеяма пригвоздил его к месту, сказал почти неслышно, все равно что прошептал, будто боялся, что кто-то другой услышит:

— Не двигайся.

Цукишима послушался. И тогда Кагеяма, все еще не разжимая ладони на его горле, добавил:

— Медленно открой глаза.

И вновь Цукишима сделал все так, как тот просил. Кагеяма убрал руку с его глаз, позволяя ему по-настоящему увидеть.

И Цукишима увидел.

Канатный крюк средних размеров торчал из его горла, глубоко посаженный, полупрозрачный, а вокруг шеи был намотан канат, сплетенный споро и бережно, словно девичья коса.

Цукишима провел указательным пальцем по сплетению нитей. Кагеяма бесшумно отступил назад, будто пытаясь вернуть Цукишиме его утраченное пространство, но зеркало, которое всегда показывает правду и только правду, отразило его настороженное выражение лица.

— Что было бы, — начал Цукишима, глядя через зеркало Кагеяме прямо в глаза, — если бы я все же сумел сесть на тот поезд?

Кагеяма, к его чести, не стал прятать взгляд. Ответил прямо:

— Думаю, ты бы умер.

Цукишима прищурился.

— Я уверен: ты бы умер. Твое зеркало и вправду тут же выдает ложь, мастер Цукишима.

— Лесть не поможет тебе. Зачем ты делал это?

— Никто не должен был умирать! — неожиданно горячо воскликнул Кагеяма. Цукишима взглянул на его отражение: правда — и тут же все понял. Нашлись наконец последние ключи к его неразгаданному ребусу.

— Так они все же умерли, — протянул он и сам испугался своего голоса, точно так же, как испугался тогда своего безразличного лица в отражении на стекле. Он давно знал, что ни его брата, ни всех остальных уже нет в живых. 

Конечно же, все ушедшие в море дожили свой срок: весна приходила из года в год, а Бог-покровитель рассыпал дары богатыми урожаями да хорошими уловами. Зачем бы ему отнимать жизнь у тех, кто стал ему подспорьем? Просто никто из них не захотел вернуться домой. Никто и не вернулся. Канат натягивался и натягивался, пока не заканчивалось дыхание, а за ним и жизнь. Это ощущение было знакомо Цукишиме слишком хорошо: годами он балансировал на грани, пока что-то не позволяло ему сделать шаг вперед.

— Ты знал, что с ними будет? — спросил Цукишима, пристально следя за зеркалом. Если Кагеяма попытается соврать ему сейчас, Цукишима не побоится нарушить обещание на крови.

Кагеяма покачал головой. Видимо, зная, что этого мало, добавил:

— Нам с самого детства говорили: все здесь настолько любят город, что не хотят из него уезжать. Но если им вдруг все же захочется, нужен канат — чтобы куда бы мы ни пошли, родной город всегда был рядом с нами. Я никогда не знал точно, только всякий раз, когда заканчивался срок проведения ритуала, появлялось плохое предчувствие. Мастер, — горько закончил он, — всегда знает, когда его изделию приходит конец.

Зная Кагеяму, едва у него закралось малейшее, пусть не обретшее толком форму, подозрение, он первым делом выдрал свой крюк. Прятал свою рану ото всех, и никто ни разу не спросил его о запахе трав. И хотя крови нигде было не видно, что-то внутри все же сломалось, болело и мучило. Иначе не взял бы он в руки железную траву, не приложил бы ее к коже, зная, что та навсегда оставляет несмываемый след.

И старейшина выбрал его недаром — того, кого, казалось, не выберут никогда. Кого Кагеяме удалось уговорить — тень, старейшину или Бога?

— Не хочу слушать оправдания, — устало сказал Цукишима. У него болело горло: теперь, когда он видел свой крюк, не мог перестать о нем думать, не мог перестать весь болеть. — Достань его из меня.

Лицо у Кагеямы сделалось виноватым. Вместо ответа он подобрал со стула, приколоченного к полу, свою рубаху, и быстро надел ее. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос был ровным и серьезным, голосом человека, который и вправду больше не хотел оправдываться за то, что, в общем, не было его виной.

— Ты можешь умереть, — Кагеяма не отговаривал, только сообщал, как сообщил бы, какую плату взыщет за срочную работу.

— Не ты ли клялся: «Даю слово беречь свет, ибо без тени нет света, а без света не бывать и тени»? — напомнил ему Цукишима. — Вот и держи слово, величество.

Кагеяма вздохнул будто бы облегченно пополам со смирением. 

— Почему из всех возможных кандидатов мне достался именно ты? Это в качестве наказания?

Цукишима почувствовал, что невольно улыбается, хотя кто еще кому был наказанием.

— Видишь, ты и сам все хорошо понимаешь.

Кагеяма подошел к нему как-то очень осторожно, несмело даже, что было совершенно не в его духе. Можно подумать, был не уверен — можно ли. Цукишима повернулся к зеркалу спиной, ничего нового он больше в нем не увидит. Напоследок он еще раз огладил пальцами канат: странный порыв, в котором со стороны можно было углядеть тоску по тому, что держало его на привязи.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Кагеяма.

Цукишима, храбрясь, хмыкнул:

— Я знаю.

Когда Кагеяма погрузил в него пальцы, Цукишима закричал — и кричал, кричал, покуда голоса не осталось.

***

Когда Цукишима проснулся, от неудобного кресла, в котором Кагеяма его оставил, кололо ребра и поясницу. Невыносимо болело горло. Он хотел сказать: «Боги, чувствую себя стариком», но изо рта вырвался только невнятный хрип.

Он резко поднялся и оглянулся — голова тут же закружилась. Кагеяма сидел на стуле напротив. Цукишима ожидал, что тот, по обыкновению, будет мастерить канаты, но в этот раз Кагеяма не взял в руки нити. Он просто сидел и смотрел.

Цукишима не мог ничего ему сказать, поэтому просто вопросительно приподнял брови.

Кагеяма потер затылок, будто раздумывая, но угадал все же верно:

— Голос вернется, — сообщил он. — Не могу сказать, как скоро, но вернется обязательно. Ты слишком сильно кричал.

Кое-кто слишком сильно тянул. Цукишима недовольно зыркнул на Кагеяму, и, кажется, тот его понял — раз уж поднял ладонь в каком-никаком извинении.

Кубрик весь пропах лечебной мазью, Цукишима, казалось, вовек не избавится от ее резковатого запаха. Он ухватился сначала за спинку кресла, потом за столешницу, потом за все, что попадалось на его пути и было хоть немного устойчивым. О помощи он не стал бы просить, даже будь у него голос, а Кагеяма будто и хотел подойти, но не мог определить, стоит ли.

Оказавшись снаружи, первое, что отметил Цукишима, это закат, такой огненно-красный, словно стакан «Кровавой Айко», пролитый в дрянном баре посреди драки. Светлячки зажигались с трудом: очень медленно наливались светом и поднимались к фонарю нехотя, будто устали сильнее, чем сам Цукишима. На одну ночь их хватит — и светлячков, и самого Цукишимы, — а большего и не требовалось. Бог-покровитель уже дышал им в затылки легким весенним ветром, вот-вот явит им свой божественный лик.

Кагеяма не торопился уходить, а Цукишима не мог ни сказать ему убираться, ни попросить остаться до утра. Хотя второго он бы точно не сделал, он еще не сошел с ума. Но Кагеяма будто и без слов все понял, тихо вошел за ним следом на обзорную площадку и так же тихо устроился в углу, из которого хорошо просматривался штурвал.

Цукишима не следил за временем, только за солнцем, что медленно скрывалось, будто толща черной воды забирала его к себе по кусочкам, чтобы к рассвету вернуть целиком.

Что-то ударилось о правый борт, разрушая тишину. Кагеяма тут же вскочил. Звук повторился, и на сей раз он был громче, и как будто бы ближе. Когда же все это кончится?

— Что бы это ни было, — сказал Кагеяма, — оно большое.

Еще удар — теперь уже слева, с их стороны. Цукишима многозначительно посмотрел на Кагеяму: переглядки без возможности что-то сказать его раздражали, а раздражение только сильнее истощало. Но Кагеяма и без того хорошо знал, что он хотел сказать. Как ему это удавалось? Тень ли шептала ему на ухо все, что ему следовало знать, или это месяц бок о бок с Цукишимой приучил его так хорошо Цукишиму понимать? Каким бы ни был ответ, неприятности их множились.

Ведь «оно» оказалось не одним. Их было несколько.

— Я возьму правый борт, за тобой этот! — скупо бросил Кагеяма и, чуть пригнувшись, видимо, чтобы не привлекать внимание тех, кто таранил их снаружи, сорвался с места, не дожидаясь согласия Цукишимы.

А тот, беззвучно ругнувшись, кинулся к бортику. Смотреть вниз стоило предельно осторожно. Цукишима высунулся резко, крепко держась за болтавшийся неподалеку трос: даже если внезапно его что-то сдернет вниз, он сумеет удержаться. 

Его предположение, что услышанные ими звуки — это от странного тарана корпуса, оказалось ошибочным. 

Черная вода кишела мертвецами — в потрепанной, кое-где выцветшей, кое-где почерневшей, словно от сажи, одежде. Глаз у них не было точно так же, как у старейшин города, но не Бог забрал их на этот раз — выела рыба, выклевали птицы. Китобойки уже вовсю сновали над «Северным ветром» в поисках, чем бы поживиться. Неважно, каким будет исход для Кагеямы с Цукишимой, китобойки в любом случае знатно попируют над чьими-то останками.

Лица мертвецов у кого опухли от воды, у кого уже и кожи не осталось, только скелет, обнесенный песком со дна да черной солью. У кого вздулись вены, по которым бежала не кровь, но вода, и они теперь просвечивали сквозь бледную кожу с синеватым оттенком. Кто-то осыпался трухой, настолько длинным и тяжелым было его путешествие с дна к поверхности. С такими было проще всего: они уже не смогут ступить на палубу «Северного ветра». Мертвецы медленно, неповоротливо пробивались наверх, сталкивая друг друга в воду, поднимаясь по головам. Крючковатые пальцы вцеплялись в корпус с такой силой, что проделывали в нем небольшие отверстия.

Цукишима отпрянул.

Скольких же мертвых хранила вода! Морские воды черны, потому что на дне лежит мертвый морской бог: его соленая черная кровь наполнила собой море до краев, и да не закончится она, пока не закончится мир. Нет лучшего захоронения погибших, чем рядом с самим богом.

Что нужно им теперь? Что движет ими? Зачем проклятый Бог-покровитель побеспокоил их, заставив продираться сквозь толщу воды наверх, к солнцу?

Как от них избавиться? Проклятый Бог хорошо подгадал время — на закате ослабевает тень, и еще не вступает в силу свет. 

Чья-то рука показалась на бортике: пальцы с короткими обломанными ногтями легко вмялись в металл. Не находя, за что зацепиться, или от недостатка ловкости в своих мертвых, деревянных телах, они создавали себе проход самостоятельно. Цукишима метнулся туда, где вот-вот должна была показаться голова мертвеца, схватил его за руку и тут же едва не выпустил от отвращения и удивления: рука была липковатой и влажной, не от воды, но от странной слизи, хлюпавшей при каждом движении. Преодолев омерзение, он попытался сбросить руку мертвеца, но отодрать ее от бортика было сложнее, чем выломать ветку со сталекровного остролиста.

Цукишима отступил, поняв, что, задержись он на том же месте еще немного, и мертвец дотянется до него и проделает в нем пару дыр, точно так же, как в металле корпуса, или даже легче.

Бежать некуда. Что здесь, что за бортом — одна беда. Как убить то, что уже мертво? Как убить то, чему не хочется вредить? Под слоем отвращения и испуга Цукишиме было жаль их: даже после смерти Бог не отпускал их, пользовался, требовал чего-то вместо полагавшегося им покоя. Себя, правда, было жальче. Столько лет он стоял на пороге смерти, не зная этого, что теперь уже не хотел умирать так сильно, как никогда раньше. 

Свет мигнул внутри, будто свеча, запрятанная в фонарь, чуть затухает, отзываясь на порыв ветра снаружи, а потом снова горит так же ярко. Чья-то ладонь опустилась на его плечо.

Это Кагеяма вернулся! Нашел-таки, значит, способ с ними справиться?

Цукишима обернулся резко, но лицо, что предстало перед ним, принадлежало не Кагеяме.

Оно, хоть и изменилось изрядно под влиянием смерти и черной воды, но было, бесспорно, знакомо ему. Светлые, посеревшие волосы не стали ни длиннее, ни короче — в смерти все застывает в одном, последнем мгновении, чтобы со временем рассыпаться прахом, уйти в землю, исчезнуть. Не изменились его черты, только щеки действительно впали, как в том давнем кошмаре Цукишимы, что пришел к нему однажды и больше не повторился вновь. Глаз вот только не было: чья-то безжалостная рука, от которой Цукишима, как он думал, избавился, просто переместила свою нечеловеческую хватку с горла к сердцу. Пульс замер, а потом подскочил, понесся галопом, стуча, посылая этот отстук по всему телу, как сигнал корабля заставлял дрожать все внутри. Перехватило дыхание. Рука брата, что все еще лежала у Цукишимы на плече, была покрыта слизью, как и у других мертвецов. 

Брат прохрипел ему что-то. Забавно, подумал Цукишима, когда горло, поверх привычной боли, сдавило и защипали глаза, забавно, что он тоже мог только хрипеть.

Хотел бы он сказать: «Здравствуй, брат».

«Как поживаешь»?

«Я рад тебя видеть» и «Мне очень жаль».

«Прости».

«Акитеру».

— К-к-кй, — брат словно пытался что-то сказать, пытался назвать Цукишиму по имени, не прекращал этих попыток достучаться даже после смерти. — К-к-кй. К-к-кеей. — Пальцы его впились в плечо с такой силой, что уже причиняли боль, но Цукишима не собирался им мешать. Если брат захочет понаделать в нем дыр — ладно, пусть. Цукишима не станет этому противиться.

— К-кей.

Вот разница между ними, непреодолимая, недостижимая. 

Если бы только к нему вернулся голос…

«Но голос есть не только у тебя».

Что?

«Мы устали молчать», — загудело внутри него, как будто свет, бесконечный и аморфный, разделился на тысячи светлячков, и всем им, всем до единого, было что сказать.

«Позволь нам говорить вместо тебя, несущий свет».

И Цукишима разрешил. Он тоже устал молчать, хоть и длилось его молчание совсем недолго.

«Говорите».

И они заговорили, тысячей голосов сразу, но где-то среди них притаился и погребенный болью голос Цукишимы.

— Акитеру, — зашипели, захрипели, завыли и зашептали они. — Акитеру, — сквозь слезы и смех, зло или равнодушно. — Акитеру, — отпевая его, оплакивая его, отпуская наконец его страшную, давно неживую, но кажущуюся теплой ладонь.

Вода заструилась Цукишиме за ворот, приникла к коже солью и прохладой, пропитала одежду, тонкими струйками затекла в сапоги. Не было больше ничьей ладони на его плече, лишь остаток прикосновения, память о нем.

Брат — Акитеру — обернулся морской пеной, что стекалась несколькими ручейками в один небольшой поток, и вернулась в воду — чтобы спать там в вечной темноте и видеть во сне свет, к которому можно стремиться.

Другие мертвецы, что уже успели за это время пробраться на палубу, остановились, прекратили ненадолго свой нетвердый ход. Все они, до этого двигавшиеся вразнобой, обратили свой взор к Цукишиме. К свету, к которому можно стремиться.

Они сделали шаг одновременно, и все-таки единства не вышло. Разная степень разложения стала кому-то преимуществом, а кому-то недостатком. Цукишиме же она подарила возможность дать деру — к правому борту и к Кагеяме. 

Мертвецы тянули к нему руки, но Цукишима уходил от них, то пригибаясь, то уворачиваясь. Почти вся палуба уже была залита водой и слизью, и несколько раз он едва не поскользнулся. 

«Кагеяма!» — хотел закричать он на опережение, чтобы узнать, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще здесь, а не на дне морском, и свет вновь сделал это вместо него, более не спрашивая позволения.

— Кагеяма! — вырвалось, как страшный, болезненный хрип, будто и не осталось в этом крике больше ничего, кроме самого Цукишимы и его нутра.

— Сюда! — ответил тот. И Цукишима увидел его. Кагеяма и впрямь был здесь. Не исчез, не стал вечной тенью и не превратился в пену морскую. В руках он держал гарпун, который взялся откуда-то на борту, никто из них, во всяком случае, не брал его с собой, но по сей миг эта находка им так и не пригодилась. Мертвец напирал на него, зажимая гарпун беззубым ртом. 

От солнца на горизонте остался краешек, точно обмакнутый в кровь.

Что нужно мертвецам?

«Что нужно мертвецам, Кагеяма?» — спрашивал Цукишима, доверяя свету, зная, что тот донесет, а тень обязательно услышит. 

И Кагеяма как будто понял. Он знал ответ, как знал его и Цукишима, он уже был у них внутри, запрятанный там с самого детства, в старой присказке о том, что мертвые хотят лишь покоя.

Темноты, в которой можно уснуть навеки.

Света, который можно видеть во сне.

Цукишиме больше и не нужно было ничего говорить. Кагеяме и не нужно было ничего уточнять. Пока догорает их кровавое солнце, еще есть немного времени.

Тень сгустилась вокруг Кагеямы, скрыла его собой. Остались человеческие очертания, да и те понемногу размывались, но суть стала иной. Тень его распространялась вокруг, используя те остатки света, что могло предложить ей солнце. Сначала ухудшилась видимость, а тень походила на черный туман, такой же плотный и непроглядный, как и тот фантом, что наслал на них Бог-покровитель. 

Тень-Кагеяма опустил гарпун, надобности в нем более не было. Мертвец тоже разжал челюсти и отступил на шаг, уперевшись спиной в борт. Он, как и другие мертвецы, завороженно следил за тенью, та приковала к себе их внимание раз и навсегда, и движения мертвецов сначала стали более плавными, а потом и вовсе застыли. 

Рукотворная ночь закрыла собой мили и мили воды, не оставила даже пятнышка города на горизонте, что могло ей помешать. В черноте уже было и не различить ничего и никого, даже самого Кагеяму, но Цукишима знал, что он там, и для этого ему необязательно было обращаться к свету.

На этот раз он не закрывал глаза и не просил об этом Кагеяму. Он свел вместе ладони: заискрились линии на коже, затрещали, разбивая тьму, которая тут же вновь закрывала собой пораженные участки. Шар света возник между его ладоней, огромный и яркий, Цукишима и не подозревал, что внутри него может быть настолько яркий свет, что не знает границ. Он отпустил этот шар, легко подтолкнул его туда, где, как он запомнил, раньше было солнце.

И свет ушел, поплыл сквозь ночь, словно на волнах черной воды. Когда он замер в месте назначения, мертвецы повернули к нему головы, потянули руки, как ранее тянули их к Цукишиме, разглядев внутри него искорку своими пустыми глазницами. 

Словно кто-то дернул их за невидимую ниточку, мертвецы послушно двинулись к висящему над водой шару света, который, точно маяк, указывал им путь к покою.

Убедившись, что на него самого больше не обращают внимания, Цукишима бросился к Кагеяме до того, как рассеялась тень. В несколько широких шагов преодолел он то расстояние, что было между ними, случайно уткнувшись носом Кагеяме в лоб. Его пальцы пропарывали тень, но дыры не зарастали. Больше этого и не требовалось.

На смену тени пришла настоящая ночь — время зажигать огни.

Цукишима мог больше не спускать фонари. От шара, все еще пылавшего на горизонте, отделились два светлячка и устремились к «Северному ветру», проникли сквозь стекло, которое будто и не преграждало им путь.

Два огонька снова горели в скором ожидании Бога.

Цукишима придерживал за плечи Кагеяму, которого тень уже отпустила, приняв привычную форму. 

Цукишима откашлялся.

— Кагеяма? — позвал он, все еще хрипло и не похоже на себя самого, но боль утихала понемногу, и канатный крюк больше не мешал дышать.

— Чего? — устало вернул вопрос тот. Значит, жить будет. Еще бы.

— Ничего, — легко ответил Цукишима, опуская руки. И вправду, пора бы ему возвращаться к прежним расстояниям.

Кагеяма взглянул на него из-под челки. Что он хотел увидеть? Что еще Цукишима мог ему показать?

— Когда закончится эта ночь, — начал Кагеяма, потом запнулся, будто подбирая слова, — мы свободны.

Свободны. Ни разу он не забывал о том, что однажды их ритуалу придет конец. Ни разу, до сегодняшнего дня. Мертвецы ли были тому виной, или Акитеру. Или, может, привычка, что выработалась в нем день за днем: просыпаться, жить как-то, засыпать, зажигать огни и видеть Кагеяму. Что-то из этого останется с ним, но чего-то уже никогда не будет.

— Да, — кивнул Цукишима, не зная, что тут еще сказать. Во рту стало сухо. 

Что, казалось бы, проще: просто взять и задать один-единственный вопрос. Вполне естественно спросить, решил ли Кагеяма, что будет делать дальше. Хотя, зная его, вопрос глупый. Кагеяма наверняка знал, что будет делать дальше, еще до их отплытия из города.

— У нас всего одна лодка, — тихо продолжил Кагеяма. Цукишима не перебивал, дожидаясь, к чему же все идет. — Какое-то время придется оставаться вместе. Я собираюсь к городу у Побережья белых костей. — Кагеяма замолчал и заглянул Цукишиме в глаза, словно искал там что-то. Как тень ищет свет. — Не хочешь со мной?

Цукишима улыбнулся, едва-едва ощутимо приподнялись уголки его губ, но Кагеяма, конечно, заметил. Чего-то уже никогда не будет, но что-то остается с ними.

— Ну что поделать, — сказал он, уже не в силах удержать улыбку, так сильно ей хотелось себя проявить. — Похоже, придется.

Кагеяма широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на Цукишиму так, словно и не ждал подобного ответа.

— Ладно, — зачем-то сказал он.

— Ладно, — во всей серьезностью ответил ему Цукишима.

В отражении черной воды показался силуэт огромного корабля с несколькими мачтами, с парусами, что развевались на ветру. Бог-покровитель все же возвращался в свой город, и Цукишима украдкой махнул рукой ему на прощание.

Они с Кагеямой тоже обязательно найдут свою дорогу домой.


End file.
